The student population at the University of the Incarnate Word reflects the ethnic diversity of the South Texas community we serve, as 74% of our students represent minority populations (51% Hispanic, 26% White non-Hispanic, 7% African-American, 6% international, 1% Asian, 1% American Indian or Alaskan Native, and 8% other). Sixty-four percent of our students are female. Currently, the "traditional" UIW student is a first-generation college student - that is, the first one in his or her family to attend college. Because of the low-income status of students, the majority receive financial aid (67%). Most of the financial aid goes to the minority student population at UIW (76% of financial aid). EARDA funding would help in a considerable way to promote the sciences to our large minority population-predominantly female, Hispanic, and first- generation college students-and to allow both faculty and students to become more aware of research funding opportunities in biomedical and behavioral research. Presently, there is no Office of Research Development (ORD) or a Sponsored Programs Office at UIW and most research grants result from a handful of senior faculty who are aware of a limited range of funding opportunities in their specific area(s) of study. The Foundation, Corporate and Government Relations Department assists faculty when time permits, but the focus for the next several years is on a large capital campaign and not faculty research grants in health/sciences. The EARDA grant would provide a much needed ORD as a place where faculty and students could get timely information on grant possibilities, help in writing grants, and overall assistance in understanding the complex array of grant possibilities available at NIH. Dr. Brian McBurnett, a talented chemist, would serve as PI and the EA for the grant. Dr. Mary Elaine Jones, a senior member of the nursing faculty, would serve as Senior Research Coordinator working directly with, and in support of, Dr. McBurnett to ensure the long-term success of the ORD. This team approach also ensures that the Schools of Math, Science &Engineering and Nursing &Health Professions would be equally represented over the duration of the grant-and beyond. A new $14 million Science &Engineering Center proves UIW's commitment to increasing efforts in recruiting and retaining students interested in science and science research-with a particular emphasis on underrepresented minority and women students.